The present invention relates to a system for cleaning of clogged filter elements, in particular for the cleaning, by suction nozzles, of filter elements that have a corrugated surface.
Suction nozzles for cleaning purposes have been used before, but exclusively in conjunction with smooth-surfaced, i.e., noncorrugated, filter elements, in spite of the obvious advantages offered by the corrugated elements which facilitate the accommodation, in a given filter-housing size, of a much larger filter surface. The reason for this state of affairs is the prevailing opinion that cleaning by suction is simply not suitable for corrugated filter elements, an opinion that has taken root due to the absence, so far, of proven rules that would establish clear relationships between principal filter-element and suction-nozzle parameters which, if adhered to, would ensure efficient cleaning, by suction nozzles, also of corrugated filter elements.